Mobile information terminals, including smartphones and tablet terminals, are commercially available from various companies, can be intuitively operated using a screen, and are being used by many users due to the high portability thereof.
Many users carry a smartphone or tablet terminal in a pocket or bag, and such a smartphone or tablet terminal is more likely to be damaged. The screen is often broken depending on the conditions.
For this reason, protection films configured to be attached to the screen of a smartphone or tablet terminal to protect the screen are being widely used.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a frame-shaped protection film attachment assisting tool that is able to position a protection film when attaching the protection film to the screen of a mobile device.